La fin d'une vie
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: L'ambulance arrive, moi je reste assis sur mon canapé entrain de regarder la pluie tombe avec la neige. C'est tellement bizarre d'avoir ces deux éléments. Il se passer quelque chose mais quoi? Tu me fais souffir, tu la choisie elle. Pour quoi? C'est un deathfic.


_Titre: La fin d'une vie_

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Doctor Who_

_Pairing: Doctor/Rory (Dory)_

_Raiting: T Deathfic_

Je m'assois sur le canapé en pensant à toi, je me sens si seul quand tu es partis. Mon cœur est tellement vide de notre dernière dispute. Je me rappelle encore de t'avoir suppliés de rester ici, avec moi. Avant de te rencontrer je n'avais rien de spécial mais quand tu es rentrée dans ma vie là sa pris un sens ou toi tu ma trouver spécial. Pourtant aujourd'hui je me dis que je n'ai pas pus t'offrir ce que tu demandes alors tu l'as choisie elle. Je la déteste de tout mon cœur. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait arraché mon cœur meurtrie de ton amour. J'ai laisse ma femme partir avec toi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais juste son bonheur et le tien. Elle m'a trahi mais toi je sais plus quoi penser. Alors toutes ces semaines qu'on a passées ensemble n'était juste rien. Toi et elle vous êtes rentrée dans cette boîte bleue où j'ai plus le courage de le nommer. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas essayé de te retenir. Tu avais peur d'être avec moi, je l'avais vus dans tes yeux. Et comme un débile comme mon ex-femme me nommait parfois, je t'ai laissé échapper d'ici à tout jamais. Je regarde vers la fenêtre, la neige tombe comme une page plage dans mon cœur, la pluie accompagne mais pleures. Mauvais à cause de ce temps les voitures ne pouvait plus avances. Il y a eu un accident près de ma maison. Je soupire pourquoi ses gens ne pouvaient pas faire plus attention. Je largue ce vu . Je suis au chaud dans ma maison alors que le dehors il y a un air glacial qui faisait trembler les feuilles. Je lève un de mes pieds et je touche la fenêtre. Je pousse un long gémissement, elle est tellement froide. Je sens mon corps trembler de froid. J'entends le tonnerre qui gronde son désespoir, je le suis avec mes cris. Je sais plus quoi faire, je commence à pleurer de plus belle comme une rivière. L'ambulance arrive finalement. Je un ambulancier portait une personne gravement blessée. Je penche un peu pour voir cette personne. Il avait les cheveux marrons couverts de son sang. Ces bras couverts de blessures plus moins grave. Sa tête a une cicatrice comme un éclair. Il le porte jusqu'à l'ambulance. Il commence à le faire un massage cardiaque mais il ne répondait pas. Puis avec la machine mais rien ne faisait. Il entend le bruit du moniteur s'éteint. Je souris, cette personne qui vient de mourir à plus de chance que moi. Je sens quelque chose de doux en moi. Je suis en paix mais comment? Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer cette présence puis j'ouvre mes yeux et je vois cette personne allonger sur ce lit. Je m'approche et je vois que se moi. Cette lumière me caressait de toutes parts. C'était tellement magnifique, sublime. Je passe dernière un monsieur qui pleurait. Pourquoi pleure-t-il? Il ne me connaît pas. Je m'assois sur le lit à côte de mon corps froid. Il lève son visage et je vois l'amour la tendresse qu'il a vis-à-vis de moi. Maintenant je me rappelle de cet accident. Mon docteur m'avait obligé à aller voir Amy avec ce temps. J'ai refusé puis avec son sourire il m'a fait craquer. Il était en train de conduire quand une voiture à toute vitesse se fonce sur nous. Puis plus rien, le néant. Toi aussi tu es blessé mais rien de grave juste quelques égratignures. Je te vois encore me sortir de la voiture et tu laisses personne m'approcher. Je te vois faire une grimace en voyant mon corps froid. Tu regardes les ambulanciers puis tu t'approches de moi, me prends dans tes bras, me soulève et tu ouvres la porte. Tu cours jusqu'au Tardis. Nous rentrâmes dedans. Notre Tardis, notre mariage, notre première lune de miel, notre éternité. Tant de souvenirs gardaient en Tardis. Tu frappes Tardis avec toutes tes forces. J'ai envie de te frapper d'avoir faits ça. J'ai juste traversé ton corps et tu frissonnes. Tu te calmes et commenças à demander pardon à notre Tardis. Je souris devant ça. Tu mets les coordonnées et les moteurs se mes en marcher. Le Tardis se pose, tu viens vers moi, tu me caresses les joues et puis d'un coup tu pleures. Je veux pas que tu pleures? J'essaye de toutes mes forces d'avoir un contact avec toi mais rien. Tu m'embrasses et tu me prends dans tes bras. Et puis on sort et là j'ai eu ma surprise alors tu tiens ta promesse. Tu m'allonger à côté de tes semblables et pour la dernière fois tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux juste que tu m'entendes une dernière fois, mon amour et mon voeux furent concrétisés. «- Docteur, mon docteur? Celui que j'aime, celui qui ma redonne le sourire et j'en te remercies. La vie à voulus nous sépare pour mieux nous trouver. Je te lègue ces paroles pour que tu ne souffres pas. Écoute-moi une dernière fois, je t'aime. Ne n'oublie pas que je serais toujours avec toi. Adieu mon docteur que je chéris.» Le vent emporta mes dernières paroles jusqu'à tes oreilles. Tu souris une dernière fois avant de retourner vers le Tardis. Tu me donnes un au revoir par un Dieu. Je souris, puis le Tardis disparaît. Je lève une dernière fois ma main pour un au revoir. À notre prochaine rencontre puis tout devient noir.

FIN


End file.
